Un pequeño truco
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Arthur siempre se quejaba de todo, y eso no le traía cosas buenas. Sólo debía enseñarle un pequeño truco para que aprendiera a controlarse. GalesxInglaterra


******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ AU, Incest, Shota  
_

******Aclaraciones: **_-Escocia tiene 14 años, Gales 12 años, las Irlandas 10 años e Inglaterra 8 años******  
**_

_Sin más que decir, les dejo con esto que se me ocurrió en una fría tarde de invierno .w.  
_

_¡Gracias! Owari~  
_

* * *

**_"Un pequeño truco"_  
**

* * *

Arthur siempre se estaba quejando de todo

Que si el almuerzo sabía mal, que si se dobló una hoja de su cuaderno, que si se equivocaba en una letra y debía borrar un renglón entero…

Eso no podía ser sano en ningún sentido

Más aún: en un niño de 8 años

Él era de esa clase de persona que, a pesar de no tener una personalidad tan defectuosa, terminaría sola en su propia final si continuaba así… aunque admitía que varias de sus inconformidades tenían fundamento, más cuando involucraba a otras personas: Francis era un pervertido, Iván daba miedo, España era un fastidio, y Prusia tenía un severo problema de egocentrismo

Sin embargo, quizá le resultaba más frustrante cuando las mayores molestias provenían de sus propios hermanos: Bryan y Ryan lo consideraban el blanco predilecto de sus bromas, y Scott desquitaba su ira sádica con frases hirientes y golpes precisos

Vaya, viéndolo de esa forma, no era extraña su quejumbres compulsiva

Pero ninguno cedía. Ni él, ni las circunstancias, y al final solamente provocaban dolores de cabeza

Glen veía todo aquello como algo que terminaría mal sólo para Arthur, porque si crecía respondiéndole al mundo, sus visitas al hospital por dolores de estómago serían tan frecuentes que le daría una tarjeta de cliente especial; viviría amargado, sin amigos, y moriría tan rápido que nadie lo notaría

Qué trágico, en serio… e injusto, ya que a costa suya los demás eran felices

En cierto modo le recordaba su propio papel, donde llegó el punto en que sacrificó su opinión verbal… claro, sin que nadie lo retace ni quisiese creerse mejor que él –excepto el de ojos verde botella-. No fue tan grave, incluso estaba conforme, pero su futuro no se comparaba al del rubio

Y su deber, a riesgo de parecer hipócrita, consistía en elevar su nivel de felicidad

Los motivos sobraban. Razones para pensarlo con detalle faltaban

Sólo tenía 12 años, no iba a ponerse a reflexionar cosas naturales entre hermanos… al menos entre ellos puesto que su relación era más amable comparándola con la de los gemelos o el pelirrojo

Disfrutaba más con Arthur, empero, y el sentimiento era mutuo

En base a eso, podía ayudarlo con mayor seguridad, aunque no se atrevió a asegurar que generarían cambios demasiados notorios o inmediatos

Por el momento, lo que debía ser tratado abarcaba su impulso por responder cualquier frase malintencionada: eso le quitaría los problemas más urgentes

En pocas palabras, _debía cerrar la boca_

Tenía un truco para eso. Funcionaría, estaba seguro

Si aquella vez que lo vio aplicado en Scott por una niña resultó, también en el de ojos verde esmeralda

Se parecían más de lo que admitían, por lo que confiaba que no habría falla. Así figuraba en su tranquila mente de 12 años. No había mayor ciencia ni otra cosa

Si fuera más complicado, se hubiese abstenido

…

La oportunidad de aplicarlo se presentó cuando salieron de la escuela a solas, ya que los gemelos tenían fiebre y tuvieron que quedarse en casa. El mayor de ellos ya iba en secundaria y salía más tarde por estar en el equipo de rugby escolar, lo que convertía esa tarde en una raramente tranquila

No obstante, el más pequeño comenzó a contarle todas sus peripecias apenas se vieron

En serio, a veces lo mejor era que cerrara la boca

-¡Y entonces el estúpido de Francis se metió! –narraba con verdadera furia –Claramente le dije que no necesitaba su ayuda, pero no me escuchó y sólo empezó a reír, ¡le puso alto extraño a mi dibujo con un horroroso color rosa! Quedó arruinado, ¡y también todo mi esfuerzo! ¡Era perfecto como estaba! Ese sapo francés, ¡¿por qué no se mete en sus propios asuntos?!

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó calmado. Ya sabía la respuesta

-¡Le dije lo que se merecía! –vaya, si así se portaba a esa edad, sería un desastre de adulto -¡Lo peor, es que en ese momento el profesor entró al salón! Nos vio en medio de la discusión, ¡y aun así se atrevió a acusarme! Claro que me defendí – sonrió forzadamente- ¡Jah! Aunque no me salvé de un castigo, al menos a Francis también lo reprendieron

-¿Sabes? –suspiró –En ocasiones es mejor abstenerse de discutir

-¡Pero él empezó! –saltó enseguida- ¡No tenía por qué meter esa cosa rosa en mi pintura y…!

-Dije "en ocasiones" –interrumpió –Te ahorrarías problemas

-¡Yo no tuve la culpa!

-No, aunque por discutir empeoró –exhaló largamente – Contrólate

Frunció el ceño, haciendo casi una sus cejas pobladas. Infló las mejillas de aquel modo que lo hacía ver gracioso

-¡Pues perdóname por no saber callarme! –desvió la vista "ofendido" -¡No todos tenemos tanta _paciencia_ –ironizó- como tú!

Estaba muy a la defensiva, no era extraño por su poca disposición a negociar

Lo acarició el cabello despacio

Siempre bajaba la guardia con eso

-No quise decir algo así –continuó –Solo sugiero que seas más prudente

-¡Lo dices tan fácil! –seguía sin mirarlo, pero ahora tenía un bonito color rojo en el rostro -¡Si vieras como es Francis!

Ya habían llegado al parque que debían cruzar para llegar a casa… y si ya estaban ahí, ¿por qué no detenerse un rato? Mamá no diría nada en tanto llegaran antes de las 14:00

Contrario a continuar por el sendero habitual, se desvió hacia las bancas cercanas a la fuente de Urano, donde solía pasar mucha gente

Fue seguido de cerca por el menor a pesar de la confusión, cosa que agradeció con una ligera sonrisa

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó al verlo ya cómodamente sentado, acción que imitó

-Sólo descansar un poco – se quitó la mochila –Además, seguro que disfrutarás este sitio sin Bryan y Ryan metiéndote tierra en la ropa

Lució sorprendido, aunque luego hizo un gesto de ofensa

Sacó de su bolsillo un dulce de mantequilla, ofreciéndoselo con gesto neutral. El rubio lo aceptó sin agradecer, cosa que entendió

Así era cuando se enojaba…

Rayos, sumando su quejumbre, _estaba que no escuchaba_

Pobre, de seguir de tal modo, iría tristemente a su propio final

-No puedes discutir todo el tiempo –inició también ingiriendo un caramelo –Quedarse callado en momentos precisos te evita regaños

-No sé a lo que te refieres –ya no hablaba con fuerza, pero la queja se distinguía –Sólo me defiendo

-¿Cómo hoy?-asintió –Te castigaron al final

-¡Valió la pena!

-Como ayer – asintió otra vez- Y como antier, el miércoles, el martes, toda la semana pasada, hace dos semanas, hace tres semanas, el mes entero –mientras enumeraba, amenazaba con atragantarse- Respondes sin pensar en las consecuencias

-¡P-Pero era necesario! – intentó contradecir- ¡No puedo dejar que se salgan con la suya todos esos tontos!

-¿Has intentado hablar con un profesor?

-… lo hice una vez- lució desanimado –Y no resultó bien

-¿Por qué?

-Porque dijo que yo también estaba involucrado, ¡que les seguí el juego!

-Eso haces al ponerte a discutir

-¡No puedo evitarlo! –ahí iba otra vez- ¡Tengo que responderles, de lo contrario…!

Bien, ese era el momento para enseñarle el truco que lo ayudaría

Tomándolo desprevenido al empezar de nuevo sus quejas, bajó lo suficiente el rostro a su altura con lentitud, la suficiente para que se diera cuenta de lo cerca que estaban

Con toda su atención en él, con sus ojos verde esmeralda muy abiertos, _procedió_

Le selló los labios con los propios, intentado que el toque fuese suave, cálido y con suficiente presión para no darle oportunidad de pensar en otra cosa, salvo en ese silencio que los rodeó de repente y con la sensación estar compartiendo un secreto

…

Mantuvo la caricia poco más de 5 segundos, a lo que se separó observándole con calma

Dudaron sin hablar y sólo contemplándose por otros 10 segundos… aunque fue su turno de confundirse cuando, con la cara más roja y el gesto más avergonzado que hubiese visto, su hermanito se deslizó al extremo de la banca, tapando su boca y casi queriéndose poner a llorar

-¡¿Q-Que es lo q-que acabas d-de hacer?! – le gritó con voz graciosa - ¡G-Glen! ¡¿Qué rayos…?! –al notar que lo miraba directamente bajó la vista, pero continuó -¡S-Si esto es una b-broma, no es graciosa!

-Quería ayudarte – interrumpió aun sin entender el alboroto, ¿qué le pasaba? –Es un truco que te servirá cuando tengas ganas de pelear

-¡¿D-De qué hablas?!

-Te quedaste callado alrededor de 10 segundos después de separarme – explicó con naturalidad –Si cada que te provoquen recuerdas esa sensación, te mantendrás al margen lo suficiente para que no te castiguen con los otros –sonrió ligeramente - ¿No sería bueno?

-¡Pero Glen! –se levantó de golpe- ¿No lo ves? ¡T-Tú acabas de b-be… besar…!

Que raro, no entendía –Sólo ten en cuenta ese truco y te irá mejor –lo imitó –Ahora vámonos

Inició la caminata, seguido por el más joven

Lo vio de reojo, ¿por qué estaría tan rojo?

… bueno, no importaba: consiguió que se callara, así que esa táctica debía funcionar sin importar las circunstancias

-Glen

-¿Hm?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Te lo dije: quería ayudar, y enseñarte que sí es posible hacer que no digas nada –acarició su cabello –Lo haré cada vez que lo necesites

No dijo eso con malas intenciones, así que tampoco supo por qué se coloró más y le sujetó la mano con fuerza

Esperaba que fuera señal de que seguiría ese consejo, después de todo, su deber era hacer su vida más feliz

Eso hacían los hermanos

Él debía hacerlo con Arthur por el cariño que le profesaba

No tenía nada de raro, ¿cierto?


End file.
